Ring of the protector
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Kagsessh,A ring comes out of dormancy and brings with it the inner demon.who is that Inu, Where is Naraku and why did the jewel disappear Rin where are you?
1. Farwell

Ok I am going to take a stab at Inu-yasha so correct me if I am wrong.

Sesshomaru: You can't write anyways just give up already.

Rissa: I may not be a good writer but I can still put you in a bad position with kagome.

Sesshomaru: gulps:

Rissa: that's what I thought.

Disclaimer: huh I do NOT own Inu Yasha

* * *

"Inuyasha help me! ". Kagome screamed for help as a pack of demons attacked Shippou and her. The battles they had with Naraku were drawing more dangerous as the sacred jewel shards started to dwindle. They had just got into one of the worst fights yet with Naraku when he called forth hundreds of demons to get away just like almost every other time they had come close to beating him. Everyone was surrounded, and Kagome seemed to be out of arrows. Inuyasha shot out of the crowd flying over demons as he raced to Kagome, landing in front of her his claws met with any demons that had gotten to close.

"Thank you Inuyasha I thought Shippou and I were done for." Kagome said as she hugged him.

"Get off me you helpless wench" Inuyasha said pushing Kagome off of him she landed on her butt looking up at him some what angerly.

"That hurt you know" Kagome said as she rubbed her arms.

"I don't care, hold on give me your hand"

"Why?" Kagome said before he grabbed her hand and put ring on her finger with purple Yuri stones.

"W-what's this?" Kagome said as she examined the ring closer. Her eyes catching the twinkle it held as it seemed to mystify her.

"It's a ring me and Sesshomaru use to fight over I for got I had It." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha what day is it?" Kagome said snapping out of dumbness

"Uh I think its what you can Friday". He answered

"O no I have to go I will be gone two weeks I have a test." Kagome panicked.

"What two weeks!" Inuyasha shouted

"Yeah you know fourteen days, two weeks and I am gong whether you say so or not." Kagome yelled with her hands on her hips.

"No your not"

"Yes I am Inuyasha"

"No I said no"

"I don't care what you said you're not my keeper," Kagome yelled getting very angry.

"No your not" Inuyasha growled before grabbing Kagome by the arm.

"Inuyasha. Let Go. Now." Kagome said between growls.

"No you're not going"

"Inuyasha you better let go or I will do more then break your back." Kagome answered coolly

"uh..." Inuyasha stammered still holding her wrist.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit" Kagome yelled, gasping for air watching Inuyasha eat dirt.

"Inuyasha if you Ever hold me against my will again I won't come back to you." Kagome said jumping through the well while hearing some one laughing behind me. 'I'll show him I wont come back for three weeks.' Kagome thought angrily to herself.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

"Kagome, Kagome!" Someone wailed through sobs.

"Shippou! Shippou what's wrong?" Kagome panicked climbing out of the well but she stopped short her blood freezing.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Woman come with me or you'll never see the kit again."

All Kagome could do was shake her head and before she knew if she was being run through the forest. She was being carried bridal style through the forest as she clung to Shippou.

"Sesshomaru where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"We are going to my castle in the Eastern lands(1)"

Kagome looked down and saw that Shippou was asleep and smiled slighty, Sesshomaru must have worn him out, She thought. She smiled Slightly relaxing as they continued on, only speaking as a question became obvious to her.

"Why did you bring shippou?" She asked

"DO you not value your life woman?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold voice not even looking down from the path he was taking Kagome continued to be silent. She became lost in her thoughts as she peered down at Sesshomaru's castle.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome what's wrong?" Shippou yelled

"Nothings wrong Shippou." Kagome answered snapping out of her gaze.

"Are you sure Kagome you look pretty mad?"

"It's nothing Shippou but you know what?" Kagome said

"What Kagome?"

"I am not going back to Inuyasha" kagome said with a smile on her face

"What do you mean I thought you wanted to stay with him?" Shippou said with a confused look on his face

"That jerk, me like him. No Shippou I am nothing but a tool for him. O.k. so I am not going back and I might go back to my time. If I do, do you wanna come with me?" Kagome said with a big smile

"Sure kagome-kaa-san"

He looks so happy, Kagome thought.

"Hey!" Kagome said as she felt the ground

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE JUST DROPPED ME!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs and watched as Sesshomaru's ears went back against his head and he winced

"Woman do you want me to kill you," he growled, "If not then I suggest you keep quiet."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome turned her head as she heard a little girl call and watched silently as a little girl ran into Sesshomaru's knee and hugged it.

"Rin has missed you lord Sesshomaru, Jaken was being me he made Rin hide and never came looking," she said

"Rin please go find master Jaken" Sesshomaru said to the little girl named Rin, he didn't look as cold as usually but as soon as anyone had time to realize it he was back to his expressionless expression.

* * *

1.there is a reason I put eastern lands. I believe even if I am wrong that originally it was the eastern lands and that when they translated the anime that they said western instead of eastern to invoke the viewers further into the series. So there's my reason

Inu-yasha: even though you're wrong it's the western lands.

Rissa: No it's not Inu-yasha and don't make me have kag sit you.

Inu-yasha:gulp:

Rissa: That's what I thought. Neither one of you can deal with her huh.

Sesshomaru: before these bakas continue I am ending this. Review and read the next chapter until then Farwell.

Revised


	2. The summoning

Welcome to chapter 2.Thank you for reading this. Things will get steamy yayness. As soon as I figure out how to write like that. So if at first it is sketchy please bear with me Ok from this point on it will be different so here is the font lay out.

Italic-thoughts

Bold-Only kagome can hear it, it's like a voice but noises to

Italic & underline- is a growl because grrrrr ain't doin' it

Disclaimer: I own the movies thats it.

Shippou: Thank kami for that to other wise the show would be rated on things other then violence

Rissa: SHIPPOU! Shut up: Starts chasing shippou:

Sesshomaru: since theses fools cannot Begin this story I shall. Read and review

Rissa: Shut up shomaru-chan

Sesshomaru: faint hints of a gulp:

* * *

It's been three days since Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome and it couldn't have been quieter. For the last three days, it has been the same routine over and Over. Wake up, play with Shippou and Rin, eat lunch, play with Rin and Shippou, take a bath, and go to bed. It couldn't get any more normal. It wasn't normal though. It all felt off, really off.

"Sesshomaru? Is…is there a reason you brought Shippou and I here?" Kagome asked

The demon lord sat there, he didn't even look up from where he was sitting in the study

Kagome glared at the youkai ignoring her. Her anger rising as she realized she wasn't going to get an answer soon from him. Before long a loud growl could be heard through the room, and Sesshomaru looked up, but Kagome was to angry to realize it, that and she was the one growling.

**_-Be-thhumb- _**No one in the room heard it but Kagome and the growling ceased momentarily.

"Kagome, Kagome are you alright?" She was being shaken, Kagome looked up, snapping out of her daze, "Kaa-san, kaa-san what's wrong why won't you answer?"

"Shippou? What's wrong?" She asked, his face showing surprise as she answered him, her own showing wonder.

"Kaa-san you were growling and you looked like you were like in a trance it was scary mommy. Please don't do that again it scared me."

Kagome smiled softly at him, reassuringly, a tint of guilt pulling at her.

"I'm sorry Shippou I didn't realize I was scaring you," -_I didn't realize I was doing it at all._ Was what she said silently to herself.

"Shippou I tell ya what, why don't you go play with Rin and later on I will give you something really good."

"O-ok mother but you promise your ok," he said hiding his tears.

"Yes Shippou I am fine," with that and a nod from him, he was gone with and into the palace gardens.

Kagome continued to stare after the boy her thoughts drifting, how could she have possible growled like that? She places a hand on her throat and sighed, not breaking her gaze from that one spot like she was actually watching something. Her thoughts traveling in all different directions, the growl didn't even sound like her.

She slowly looked away and the light on her Yuri ring caught her attention as she idly started to twirl it on her finger, hoping for everything to fall into place for her.

"Woman," Sesshomaru's voice came as deep, but not as commanding as usual.

"Yes se- Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome answered, his warning growl prompting her to add the title.

"Why does the kitsune call you his mother when you are clearly not of his origin?" he asked, Kagome resisted the urge to scowl, she hated the topic of Shippou's parents. Mostly because everyone acted as if Shippou was a brainless dolt, and he really didn't need parents. In truth the boy needed them. He strived for attention; that's where Kagome came in. Kagome looked up from the Yuri ring, her eyes flashing determination as the locked on to Sesshomaru's with no intention of backing down.

"He is my son, it would be improper for him to call me anything else." She answered, her voice coming out in a soft growl, which if it irked Sesshomaru. It didn't show any.

"What is that stone on your hand wench," he said in that same deep sultry voice. Kagome blinked, and she blinked again, that voice, she had heard it on countless occasions of course. It was Sesshomaru's voice after all, but at that moment Kagome thought she would turn ablaze if he continued to talk to her. His voice – it was much different then anything she had ever heard from him before, languid and sinful.

"My name is Kagome. Sesshomaru it is not wench, not bitch, and not woman. I call you by your appointed name and title, yet you insist on calling me these fowl names that remind me so much of that vile brother of yours. There is a reason I left him and a reason I didn't fight YOU!". Kagome practically seethed. Her mind going blank with rage as she took a deep breath, brand new smells entering her sense. At the moment she wanted to kill, it didn't matter how it happened as long as it happened. It was odd, she could feel her power well up inside her, but there was something else and it was enticing.

The same battle she was having, the Youkai across from her was having on a much larger scale. His youkai and his inner self-watching the girl in front of him transfixed. Actually listening as she talked and absorbing every word of it, a small smirk forming on his lips as he realized he triumphed over his younger half brother.

She was growling, and her body was ablaze with rage, her power clearly shining through as she ranted, any other day he would have silenced her. Although today it was an alluring and captivating scene. He was sucked into witnessing in until she eventually calmed herself down taking deep breaths. The only thing still on her glowing was a ring on her finger.

Sesshomaru concentrated on it for a moment before his eyes widened a fraction then went back to normal. The stone of lavender and purple stones that created a Yuri flower lay on her finger. He knew exactly what the ring was; it had always been the bane of his existence when he and Inuyasha fought over it, The Hikari no Hikage.

Sesshomaru took a calming breath and laid his eyes on Kagome.

"Kagome," He said in a deep voice, but it held confusion as hard as he was trying to hide it.

She seemed to tense then relax a little as Sesshomaru looked at her. The youkai resisted the urge to sigh as he admitted to himself the presence of the girl was actually a welcomed one. Especially around his ward.

"Lord Sesshomaru I apologize I do not know what has come over me and…"

She stopped dead silent her face took on a feature of pain and in moments she was out of Sesshomaru's sight and running through the castle in search of some sort of relief.

"_Now back to the matter at hand the Hikari no Hikage the light of shadow. I remember father giving Inu-yasha the ring and I would always tease him about it, take it, then father would make me give it back. I think the importance of the ring was to tap into ones future so to speak. It would look at your soul to the fullest letting you discover things about your self thus enabling you to find serenity. However, at the same time it would unlock things that are suppose to lie dormant. This could pose as a threat_." Sesshomaru wrote it all down, keeping what he knew filed away from later use.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she started down the hall form the bathroom, heading back to the study. She really didn't know how much she had eaten till she had seen it a second time. Gross really. She held her head as the kids the noises were making seemed to pierce her very skull. She finally made it to the study and leaned against the doors for suppose, pushing them up she saw Sesshomaru leave his desk in one quick motion.

"Se...ssho...ma...ru"

Kagome closed her eyes waiting to fall to the hard floor knowing she wasn't going to be able to stand with the wave of dizziness that hit her, and the way her knees seemed to want to give out, but instead something soft caught her.

"My body... it...hurts really bad...get away ...Sesshomaru... please I don't know what's happening..." Kagome felt her whole body serge with power, it was like earlier her miko power but at the same time different, it engulfed her. She felt a burning sensation then nothing. Nothing but the feeling of being alone and surprisingly enough it scared her, a lot.

* * *

Ok I am soooooooo done with this chapter. I know its short, but there are reasons here are the ones I came up with:

1.My fingers hurt.

2.My brain hurts.

3. This is all strategically thought out and I needed to end it there to make suspended animation. XD

Sesshomaru: Onna do you even know what strategically means?

Rissa: yes.

Sesshomaru: Really: lifts one perfectly sculptured eyebrow: so, pray tell, what do you think it means?

Rissa: tries to think of a definition: O shut up I learned off of Yu Yu hakusho, I just can't think of a suitable reason to give you a definition.

Sesshomaru: eye twitch: you WILL die.

Rissa: O kagome! Sesh-mfftp.

Sesshomaru: covers Rissa's mouth: silence woman I will kill you.

Inu-yasha: KAGOME SESSHOMARU IS TRYING TO KILL RISSA, AGAIN!

Shippou: will it ever end?

Miroku: I doubt it.

Shippou: please review and read the next chapter when rissa is done updating. Till then Bai Bai.

Revised 11.21.06


	3. Only moments of dreams

Hello and welcome to chapter 3.I am ready to imform you of fluff And lots of it from my point of veiw.

Sesshomaru: Get on with it onna

Rissa: I am you just want your time with Kagome.

Sesshomaru: goes silent:

Rissa: o..mi...gosh... I was right:the earth stops spinning:

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Relation to Inu-yasha or it's characters

* * *

I felt my whole body serge with power it was like earlier my miko power but at the same time different, it engulfed me.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kagome yelled as her body was engulfed by reikai along with myself.

_W-what is this? It's powerful yet, soft. I can tell it will not hurt me, but what of Kagome. What is this, my arm my right, I-I can feel it. I can move it, but how is this possible. Kagome! It must be, if not then who._

The light grew to its peek shining a Pinkish white throughout the entire Eastern lands giving life and serenity to everything it came acrossed. From demons, to the dead. Then just as quick as it spread, it vanished leaving behind it a misty haze that even the evilist soul could be lost in.

"Kaa-san, Sesshomaru-sama!". Could be heard thourghout the castle and its grounds as two children found there way in to the study.Shippou came running in head first and jumped right into the unconsious Kagome's arms.

"Kaa-san Kaa-san please wake up, this is just like last time, please mommy please wake up." The kit said shaking Kagome trying to get a response.

"Kit what, pray tell, about this situation is like last time as you put it". I said holding Kagome in now both arms.

"Well last time this happened we were fighting Naraku and Kaa-san shot an arrow but instead of it purify Naraku it almost hit Sango so she had to pull back her power and when she did that her energy flow over lapped and because her body wasn't used to holding that much power at a time it did what just happened and she was asleep for almost a week." he said taking a big breath of fresh air after he was finished.

"So this is a way to exspence her power" I concluded to myself since these children no not anything of this.

"Jaken, Perpare my quarters and have a servent bring a doctor and a miko." I said heading for my bed chambers.

"Yes, my lord it shall be done" Jaken said while bowing and rushing off to do the bidding I asked of him.

"Don't...leave." Kagome muttered under her breath jerking in my arms.

"I am not leaving" I said placing a kiss on her forehead which seemed to calm her a bit.

* * *

_It has been eight whole days and she has yet to wake, I have nightmares sometimes saying she never will. I don't like those times when my dreams turn into nightmares it scares me.What's even worse is I am not suppose to feel this way. I am not suppose to feel at all._

_I am the taiyoukai of the East I am not suppose to be weak. Emotions are weak,yet I, of all people, have them. This isn't right. I don't even know how this happened_- That's not true you know exactly how this happened and when. It started when our Father Inu Tashio died and when you began the rule of Taiyoukai. It started when you locked your feelings away to the point you lost sight of who you are now that part of you wants out and it will get out shimaru-chan it will i swear it.-._ What do you know, It didn't happen then it won't happen now. Leave me be._

"Come in." I say as I put everything back where it needs to be.

"My Lord, Lady Kagome has awakened"

Before the messanger could tell me anymore I was gone, down the hall, and in my bed chambers, standing next to Kagome.

"Kaa-san"

"Kagome-chan". Could again be heard throughout the castle as Rin and Shippou made their way to Sesshomaru's chambers.

" Rin tell Kagome, Hurry tell her tell her" Shippou said after giving Kagome a big hug. A deep growl exscaped my throat at that site. I just didn't like it, _Kagome was not his.She was mine!_-see told ya-_. Silence_

"R-I would like it if Kagome-chan became my mommy too." Rin said. _Hold on Rin her speech._

Just then Shippou and Rin gave each other a high five.

_That little kitsune sure is clever,_

"Where am I?" Kagome said starting to sit up, but I quickly and gently pushed her back down.

"You, Kagome, Are in my bed. You fainted after that release of energy your body made. You have been out for eight days." I said keeping my calm.

"O" she said

"O Kaa-san are you better now? You really, really made us worry, even Sesshomaru was anixous to when you were gonna wake, just between you and me he was getting annoying" Shippou said that last part in a whisper thinking I wouldn't hear him.

I let out a low growl that was softer then usual-No,duh.That's because you don't wish harm on anyone in this room except jaken.-_That's not true, I could hurt or kill anyone here if I pleased._-Ahhh but that's it. You do not wish to harm them do you.-_Shinkan_(silence)

"Where do you think your going? You have been out for eight days you need your rest." I said standing up and running across the room to catch a falling Kagome

"Hey your arm it's back. I am so sorry Sesshomaru. I could have killed you. I had no idea what was going on." she said grabbing onto my haori, shaking and crying.

" Jaken take the children to the garden and have no one inerrupt us."I said tighting my hold on Kagome.

"Yes me lord, Rin, Shippou come." Jaken said and Rin was already out the door ,but the kitsune took a second look before leaving and shutting the door. Making sure they were gone I turned back to the woman in my arms.

"Kagome" I said softly picking her up and laying on my bed with her, wrapping my tail around her.I started rubbing her back with my hand to calm her down ,which seems to be working because her breaths started coming slower and steadier instead of the short racking ones she had while she was crying.I lift her face to mine and kiss her forehead and she starts blushing the most suductive crimson I have ever seen.

"Sesshomaru I am so sorry." Kagome said starting to cry again.

" Its O.k. Kagome, really it is, please stop crying. It is o.k. See I am alive". W_hy am I talking like this, why can't I keep my composure._-Well isn't it obvious-...-maybe not, You my shomaru-chan are in love.-_Shinkan._-Hey I am just trying to help you out.What ever,Later.-

"S-sesshomaru, I was so scared I couldn't even stop it. I thought I was gonna hurt you. I don't know what I would've done if you, Shippou, or Rin got hurt" she said grabbing on to my haori.

"No one can take me away from you unless I decide to go, and you could never hurt me Kagome, never." I said bringing her closer to me and against my chest.We layed for an hour before she finally fell asleep.She started moving and muttering and the words I heard shocked my heart still.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

* * *

Dun Dun Duh!

O.k I know clicffy but I have good reasons.But I don't want to tell you them yet.

Jaken:O Lord Inu-mpthf:is choked:

Rissa: You will not give away the next chapter Jaken.

Sesshomaru: you may kill him if you like Rissa.

Rissa: O I won't kill him but there are worse things then death.:gets evil glint in eye:

Inu-yasha&Sesshomaru:gulp:

Shippou: Until next time Bai Bai


	4. Bask in the moonlight

Hello and Welcome to chapter 4. I am glad to tell you it is going to get better by story standards anyway. O well on with the story.

**Warnings: LEMON**

Inuyasha: How come he gets a lemon and I get a dead chick.-looks ticked-

Rissa: Who said you get a dead chick you get-mmrph

Sesshomaru: Must you always ruin the stroy, not everyone knows the story line.-covers Rissa's mouth-

Rissa: -Licks Sesshomaru's hand- Ha Don't have me anymore huh?

Sesshomaru: You insolent little bi-"Sesshomaru what did I tell you about Not killing Rissa"...

Rissa: Wow What did you do to him Kagome he's blushing, omg its a picture perfect moment Inuyasha get my camera.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

_"What is she to you Inu-yasha can you tell me?"_

_'It's dark, I feel like I am falling, Who is talking, Kikyou?'_

_"Who, Kagome, She is nothing to me like you said she is a mear image of you nothing else. Like I could ever love her. She is just a shard detector.She is with that bastard of a brother of mine anyways. Unlike you kikyou she is a whore, a bitch, everything I always called her is now coming to bite her in the ass." Inu-yasha said laughing_

_'No how could you say that I loved you I loved you with all my heart' I cryed as I fell, I didn't know where I just knew I was falling and fast._

_'I am always alone.Never loved and now I can't even go back to the people who love me in my own time.'_

_I started crying while I was falling, It didn't matter any more._

_'What do I have anymore? Why is it everytime I try to do something I mess up or mess it up for others? Why? Why do I stay here? Who do I stay for? Would anyone even cry if I died, I bet no one would.Would anyone even care?' I started crying again and I suddenly felt things slow down and two strong arms grab hold of me.For the first time since I left home I felt safe._

_"I would I would care and I would mourn for you Kagome." I couldn't see who was talking, all I know is being here with them is relaxing. I suddenly felt safe.I was being carried around like I was glass. Like I was something precious it felt weird like this I felt wanted, needed, and respected but I wasn't was I._

_'Why are you caring me like I might break at any moment.' I said to the person holding me.His voice like satin over silk answered me taking my breath away._

_"Because to me you are the most precious and delicate thing alive on this land. " He said, I suddenly felt something spark inside of me, almost as if awakening. I was being carried and I was important to the one carring me something about this just made me feel alive almost free if you can call it that.I snuggled deeper into the embrace and feel asleep just listening to their heart beat. I didn't know who they were but I was thankful, They made me feel wanted again more now then I ever have in my entire life, those simple words spurred something inside me. It felt strong and enticing almost as if I was in a trance that would never end.I don't know why but it was like embracng life so I held on to it and cleared my mind. When I finally smelled something I didn't before I came outta my state of sleepiness. It smelled like sandlewood and rain. I don't like rain much but I can get use to it on this person. I cling closer to the person and feel two strong arms tighten around me._

_'Why am I being set down. Please don't go I don't Want to to be here alone. Where is here and where did the person holding me go I want them back.'

* * *

_

"Kagome, Kagome wake up." Not being one to repeat himself Sesshomaru tried a different approach. He started shaking her until she woke up. When she finally did wake up he smiled, most shockingly he smiled at her.

"Mmmh What Sesshy, What's wrong?" I said letting out a yawn and watching Sesshomaru's face go from sweet and caring to pissed and ticked,_ oops I don't thing I should have called him that._

" What's wrong is you. You were hugging me in your sleep and you had a deathgrip on my arm, and I do not wish to lose it again." Sesshomaru said, his cold extrior fading back into place.

"You should smile more it make you look sexy." I said, My hand shooting to my mouth as soon as I realized I just spilled one of my deep dark secrets.

Sesshomaru smiled again and licked his lips getting off of the bed, which I just realized I was in with him, and I am still alive.

I was blushing from head to toe I know it, I had the burning feeling in my cheeks and a weird twisty feeling in my stomach.I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down when I smelled something familiar. Suddenly I had a memory flash into my head of the dream I had last night before I was awoken by Sesshomaru. I suddenly felt myself get off the bed, it was like I was on autopilot if you want to call it that.Before I knew it I was standing infront of a very puzzled Sesshomaru.

When I was standing directly infront of him only mear inches away I could smell the sandlewood and rain from my dream I was glad it was him.Sesshomaru had just finished putting different clothes on when he finally looked me straight in the eye.

'O gods is he hot, No Kagome bad thoughts bad thoughts.' I leaned into sesshomaru reasting my body against his with my head on his chest.

"Sesshomaru" I whispered into his chest. Suddenly I felt two hands embrace me like in my dream. One around my waist the other one up my back.He pulled me closer to him in a gentle yet fast movement.

"Sesshomaru, W-what are y-you doing?" I said not sure what to do.

"Isn't it obvious?" He whispered stilling the beat of my heart.

"Sesshomaru I-mmm"

Sesshomaru's lips met with mine and he kissed me softly at first, but after awhile he started to nibble my bottom lip. I could feel things going through my body, this feeling, I wanted more, much more. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue slide in. I turned my head to the side to open my mouth more and felt him pull me closer. When I broke for air I was moaning out his name.

"Kagome do you want more?" Sesshomaru asked his voice taking on a husky tone.

"Yes, Sesshomaru" I said tears forming on my face from the emotions I was feeling.

"Is something amiss" He said placing his hand under my chin and lifting it gentlly to kiss away my tears.

" Why?" I croaked out.

"Why, what Kagome"

"Why me, I thought you hated humans."

"I don't Hate humans I just can't Indure their stupidity, and you because you are you. You deserve so much more then he could ever give you. You because you are beautiful inside and out, you because you are smart and funny even though I don't show it at times. You because you are powerful. You because you showed courage when no one else would, you because you stand for what you think is right, nothing else, You because you stole my heart Kagome, There was always something about you that drew me like a moth to a flame." Sesshomaru said kissing me on the lips.

My tears stopped and for some reason I could tell Sesshomaru wasn't lying. He wasn'y faking or anything the words were true and I could read them right from his eye, which for me, were a gate to his heart. When I felt him kiss me I kissed back, feeling every ounce of passion he put into the kiss.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

Kagome moaned out as I kissed her after my confession. When we finally broke the kiss I pushed my arms up to take Kagome's shirt off only breaking the kiss for the moments it took to get her shirt over her head and my Haori off of me.While I was taking my time with the bottom part she wore and any other strange garmets she wore off. Kagome moaned when I had all her cloths and my cloths off as I started rubbing her thighs.I pushed open her thighs and used my tongue to lick the pearl of nerves between her legs that gave me a breathy moan from my Kagome. I slid my tongue around her and she bucked moaning my name out in sheer pleasure. I gently grabbed her hips and indulged myself into her, sucking hard then darting my tongue in and out, harder each time.

"Oh gods, Se-ssho-maru,hahhh ahh more" Kagome yelled out while she bucked her hips with the flow of my sucking. Natrually I complied suckng harder and making my tongue go farther into her. She moaned my name so loud I could barly keep control over the urge my inu blood had to just stop and jump her, but I had to take it slow for her. I had to remind myself that a lot though.She came in my mouth screaming her out burst. I swallowed and crawled over her so she was laying right under me.I looked into her eyes to see love and trust most dominate, but when I looked deeper, I saw fear.

"Are you sure Kagome?" I asked

"Yes Sesshomaru I love you so I wanna-" Kagome's hand went to her mouth when she realized what she had said. She turned her gaze away from mine and hide her face.

"Kagome, Ai shiteru." right after those words left my mouth she turned to face me crying out of joy, I think at least.

I leaned in and kissed her softly against her lips. She sighed in conent, but when I shifted she jumped and I yelped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." She said. Looking to what she hit and I saw the blush across her face as she looked away.

" You didn't hurt me Kagome, I promise." I said moving so Kagome was straddling my hips. She moaned heatedly when my erection brushed against her opening and she smiled at me with half lidded eyes and glinting fangs. Wait fangs?

I gentle lifted her up and set her.

"Kagome, I'll wait if you are not ready." I said keeping my grip firm so she doesn't sheathe me before she decided to.

"Nnnh, No I'm fine really it will only last a little while and if its for you I can do it." She said easing herself gently down on me.

_'Does she really mean that. I don't know why I act different I just do. It is unusual but she is the only one that makes me like this she is intoxicating._-Yep your in love-_ I believe I am. Only that could be the explination of why I am so nice to her and to have her like this none the less.'_

"Se-ssho-maru, nnhh, It hurts what do I do?" Kagome said gasping for air because of the pain she was feeling.

"Shhh, It is alright, Just relax, Just calm down and it won't hurt as much, I promise." I said reaching up and gently brushing her hair out of her face in soothing motions, while rubbing her back.

"Mmmm" she moaned out as she was finally sitting on me. I waited and mearly rubbed her back to make her feel more relaxed. I tried to bite back a groan when she started moving her hips from side to side. She was already tight but this was pushing me over the edge. I grabbed her by the hips and slowly lifted her up bringing her back down slowly. I loved the little noises she was making. I moved it so I was on top of Kagome and started pushing into her in a slow and steady motion.

"Sesshomaruuuu." she moaned out making little mewling noises.

"What was that Kagome, Say it again." I said keeping a steady pace.

"Sesshomaru..." she gasped out as I started to pick up speed.

"Say it again Kagome let me hear it." I said starting to go even faster, I could feel her walls tightening around me as I pushed deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Do you like it Kagome." I said placing small nips and kisses on the pulse line of her neck. She started constricting around me and I could tell she wasn't going to last much longer, but neither was I. I started to pick up my pace going even faster, she was meeting me with every thrust.

"Hai Sesshomaru!" She yelled as she came biting me in my neck, I was blinded by all the pleasure she was making me feel I didn't relize she bit me, until I pulled my fangs out of the nape of her neck and I licked over the mark. Which is what she did to me. I could feel the tingling sensastion all throughout my body. I pulled out slowly hearing her whimper.

I looked down upon her as I held her in my arms. She was fast asleep and tonight I was sure to join her. I kissed her forhead and nuzzled into her, falling asleep with her under the rays of moonlight that shone in.

* * *

Rissa: -Is to embarressed to talk. Dumb Lemon-

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama what is a lemon?

Sesshomaru: It is a fruit Rin.

Rin: O

Sesshomaru:-mutters- I will kill that woman for letting Rin hear about this.

Shippou: You can't kill Rissa, than you wouldn't be with Kagome, and besides it isn't her fault she gets embarressed by that stuff. I was by her when she wrote it and she was as red As Inu-yasha's hakamas and haori it was funny.

Sesshomaru: Kit do you even know what a 'Lemon' is?

Shippou: Nope

Cast: -anime fall-

Inuyasha: Any way please review

Sesshomaru: O no not you.

Koga: Yep me too mutt face.

Inuyasha: Why I outa "Sit boy" **Wham**

Koga: Review please and maybe the authoress will learn to write better anyway Later.

Rissa: Maybe I should leave the puppies at the park.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga: PUPPIES!

Rissa:gottagoseeyoulaterpleaseREVIEW,don'twannadieseeyounexttimebaibai.


	5. Twice found once lost

**Sesshie's Black Dominatrix** You have it mixed up, You make me so so so so happy when you review, especially how you review I was so happy I was crying when I read your review, and yea I do update a lot. I like it when people update so I update and your right some stories after you read them just make you giddy I'm glad mine makes you happy, If it makes you annoyed don't read it. ( I hit my head a little to hard during soccer practice so now I am home with a concusion, Yay I get to write yay.)

Shippou: Quit lying you know you don't write you practice your Kanji.

Rissa: That's writing shippou --''

Shippou: Really?

Sesshomaru: Yes just like katakana and hiragana.

Shippou: O well Rissa doesn't know Kanji for this so I will do it.

Rissa owns nothing and that's perfect with me I don't have to mate.

Rissa: YET!

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sun shining in her face wrapped in fur, and when she tried to move she felt two strong arms pull her closer to the body behind her.

"Good morning Kagome." Sesshomaru said kissing her on the forehead.

"Mmh, Good morning Sessh, oww." Kagome said stretching.

"Have fun last night Kagome?" Sesshomaru said smiling, and Kagome felt all the blood rush to her head as she remembered what happened last night, she got so dizzy she ran out of the bed into the bathroom and puked. Sesshomaru was right behind, holding her hair.

"Are you alright Kagome, What happened?" Sesshomaru said rubbing her back.

"I remembered to fast and my miko powers made me sick," Kagome answered gasping for air.

"Are you positive?" He asked helping her up.

"Yes I am sure." She said walking from the room with him right behind her. She grabbed a robe and headed for the bathroom, with him following. When Kagome went to step into the bath she felt two strong arms pick her up and gently guide her into the water. She relaxed against Sesshomaru, liking the way the hot water felt against her sore muscles. Sesshomaru started rubbing the sore muscles knowing all the ones that hurt. Before Kagome knew it, she felt as if she was going to fall asleep until his voice brought her attention to her surroundings.

"Kagome, Are you purring?" Sesshomaru said wiping the hair away from her face and kissing her on my forehead.

"Mmh, I didn't know I could purr, so maybe; maybe not.'' Kagome answered, stretching lazily against him, causing him to moan.

"I really want to but I have to go find Rin and Shippou before they kill Jaken." She said getting out of the bath, Sesshomaru watched her move around, gathering her things before he got out of the bath and helped her dress.

''I have work to do also, so I cannot escort you to the children. So I am in leave of you now Kagome." Sesshomaru said leaning down and kissing her, she moaned into his mouth and whimpered when he pulled a way.

"Mmm, Why do you do that?" She said hugging him.

"Because I love the smell of your arousal." He left quickly after he said that, leaving a blushing Kagome in their chambers. When Sesshomaru was half way to his study he could hear her cursing me. He chuckled lightly.

When he got to his study, there was a scroll sitting on his desk. It wasn't unusual but the scroll was different. Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and started reading the scroll, it was from one of his messengers that served both he and Lord Shinta.

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru of the Eastern Lands,_

_I want to thank you and your comrades. Two days ago we were attacked by a demon who almost over came us, before a white and silver inu saved us by destroying the demon. Since you rule most inus I wanted to thank you and ask for information on this inu that saved the lives of my men and I._

_Sincerely, Lord Shinta of the South_

"Lord Sesshomaru forgive my intrusion, but there has been a wild inu fighting in the south sector." General Itsuki said bowing.

"You are dismissed." Sesshomaru said placing the scroll back on his desk.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called.

"Yes My Lord?" He said bowing

"Inform Lady Kagome I am leaving and I do not know when I will return." He said walking out.

"Yes my lord." Sesshomaru continued out of his study, to the gardens, and out the front gates. He transformed into his inu form and started to soar to the south to where the fight was taking place.

* * *

**Boom**

There was an explosion under Sesshomaru and he looked down to see an inu and a demon of which he hadn't seen since he was little, because they were so rare because of the power they possessed, fighting each other. He ran out in front of both of them. They both started, stopping to stare at the Lord between them, which caused them to stop their fighting.

"Decease." Sesshomaru howled, both demons stood tall and backed away.

''What is the meaning of this. I offer you my protection, yet you start brawls in my territory." He said deforming and opening his eyes.

"Lady Chisu why are you here and fighting, on second thought is it not you I banished weeks ago." Sesshomaru said letting the poison drip from his fingers.

"My Lord I am very sorry. I was fighting this inu elsewhere and I followed him here. Please forgive me my lord." She said trembling in fear.

"If you would have stayed out of my territory you would have stayed a live. You tried to kill Rin, your punishment was banishment, yet you chose death by coming back." He said, she started to back away, but before she could turn around. Sesshomaru unleashed his poison whip tearing her to shreds. Forgetting that the inu was still there he looked up into the starry sky and let loose a question he asked my self-everyday.

"Father why did you leave me this?" He was staring into the sky for a while before he felt two arms encircle him from behind. He started growling to warn the person holding him to left go, when that didn't work he started struggling until the inu's voice hit his ears.

"Se-kun I am sorry. I am so sorry." as soon as that voice registered all movements stopped.

"Dad…" Sesshomaru said turning around...

* * *

"Rin, Shippou come out come out where ever you are." Kagome called, trying to end another game of hide-and-seek. She stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a strong demon aura approaching fast.

"Shippou, Rin, Help Me Some Ones Coming!" She yelled Shippou and Jaken were by her side in an instant and Rin was running towards them.

"Rin watch out." Kagome yelled as demons descended around her, she ran to the courtyard and grabbed her bow. When Kagome got back Shippou was standing in front of Rin trying to hide her from the demon approaching them. There were about seven demons surrounding Kagome and Jaken.

The miko loaded an arrow and shot, wiping out three demons. As soon as the arrow died out she saw Shippou getting whipped across the garden. She looked around for Rin and didn't find her. Kagome started to panic and looked up to see Rin floating above a demon's arms. The sight made her blood freeze without even realizing what was happening Kagome ripped through four demons and charged after the demon keeping Rin. Right when she was about to rip out the demons throat a shield threw her back.

"My name is Rainishii remember it well." He said before he vanished.

"Rin! Rin!" Kagome yelled out over and over. Her yell dying down every time she screamed the young girl's name.

"I'm so sorry Rin, So sorry." Kagome whimpered before all the noise went silent when black was all she could see.

* * *

Duh Dun dun Duhhhh. Muhahahahahah Big Cliffy but I can't post to much then all the secrets will be reveiled early we don't want that do we? Well I don't. If I get 7 REVIEWS I will update. i like to give you time to digest the plot, because we all know I won't get any Reviews.

**Chapter preview**

" Are you really there? I thought you..."

"Rin, Where are you!"

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru SIT!"

"I did she brought me back"

"How's your tail?"

"Rin I will save you with or without them."

"The J-jewels back Kagome."

Sesshomaru&Inuyasha: Great we're going to get sat -.-

Rin:T.T Who is going to save me?

Cast: We will as soon as we kill Rissa.

Rissa:Books it: REVIEW Bai bai!

Revised 11.21.06


	6. Welcome back

Hello and welcome to chapter 6. I got a chance to write it becuase I am sick with like three different things you people know my pain anyways heres the next chapter. Enjoy and review

Sesshomaru: Legally Rissa owns nothing, not even the Anime Inuyasha, though in her mind we are hers.

* * *

"Dad, Are you really there? I thought you died." 

"I did she brought me back, don't cry now," Inu Tashio said jokingly.

"I am not." Sesshomaru said, he knew he was lying.

"Son, what has been happening since I have been gone?"

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Jaken yelled shattering the silence.

"There was an attack after you left the castle. Rin was taken, Kagome passed out after she defeated eleven of the demons, getting blown back by a force field when she tired to save Rin. Me Lord the grounds are hectic." Jaken said scrambling into the clearing stopping dead in his tracks.

"Lord Inu Tashio." Jaken said bowing as low as he could.

"Jaken my old friend how have you been?" Inu Tashio said

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said his voice ice cold, it made his father and Jaken jump.

"I want Lord Athrun and Lady Kira of the West, Lord Shinta of the South, and Lady Tsura of the North. I also want the healer, my brother, and his group, now Jaken." Sesshomaru said turning to leave. His father following with no questions asked. Sesshomaru could feel the rage blinding him increasingly by the seconds passing. Someone Dare take someone that was His. Sesshomaru was going faster then he ever had flown before. Rage fueling his pulsing beast.

* * *

"Lady Kira. Lord Athrun, Lord Sesshomaru wishes your presence at his castle it is an urgent matter."

* * *

"Lord Shinta, Lord Sesshomaru requests your assistance."

* * *

"Lady Tsura, Lord Sesshomaru has been attacked, and asks for your assistance."

* * *

'Now the hard part.' 

"Kagome, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled along with Miroku and Sango.

"Jaken what do you want?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Lord Sesshomaru requests your group and Lady Kaede."

"Keh like I would ever listen to anything my brother says." Inuyasha said.

"Master Inuyasha both your brother and your father request you." Soon as the words left Jaken's mouth, Inuyasha was running towards the East mumbling something incoherent.

* * *

With Sesshomaru!

"General Itsuki please go to the main gates to allow the Lords, Ladies and my brother in to the castle." Sesshomaru walked into his chambers with Inu Tashio following. Kagome was curled up on his bed, her body racking with sobs.

"Kagome." he said softly, Kagome crawled farther on to the bed hiding almost.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, getting on the bed.

" I-I -hic-Couldn't save R-Rin. I-I wasn't s-strong enough." She said crying. Sesshomaru leaned over and embraced her; she went stiff at the contact.

"Rin is my concern yes, but so are you Kagome." he said.

"I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru, so sorry." She whimpered crying even harder.

"Kagome I am not your Lord, I am your mate, please don't make the mistake of thinking I would forget that just because your human." he said pushing the covers off her head so he could see her face.

"Huh?"

"W-what Sesshomaru?" She asked, Sesshomaru reached out and tweaked her ears; her inu ears. He kept tweaking them and she started to make a sound that was a cross between a purr and a growl.

"Kagome you have inu ears, father how is that possible?"

"Somaru-kun she was human correct, well since she is miko also there was a slim chance this would happen, but since she has the Hikari no Hikage the chances were heightened greatly. Humans are demons to put it simply, but by the looks on your face, I can tell that that explanation will not suffice. About millennia or two ago the only beings on earth were demons. The reason they were the only ones here is because demons are humans. Humans are demons who have forgotten their power. Some demons were also exiled into being humans, some demons chose to be humans others lost their right to be demons after the war. That ring was one of the things that made me marry Inuyasha's mother. She was an inu, still is I just don't know where she is. Anyway does that make it more clear." Inu Tashio said.

"Yes it does-" Kagome said, but was cut off.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled busting in through the doors over to Kagome.

"Kagome are you o.k, Why do you smell Like my brother, Iww you sooo did not do that, you did iwww, Why are you crying, what did he do?" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome, standing her up and looking her over.

"Nothing Inuyasha, I'm fine, I was in a fight while he was gone and I kind of lost. It's not his fault though, I'm crying because Rin got kidnapped and I couldn't do anything to help her." Kagome said starting to cry again and leaned into Inuyasha.

"Aww come on Kagome don't cry. Its o.k. we'll save Rin I promise." Inuyasha said hugging her.

"So your not mad at me." She said looking up at him.

"No Sesshomaru is who you fell in love with and besides I can't be mad at you….nee-chan" Inuyasha said hugging her tight really quick before Sesshomaru's growls became an all out attack.

"Somaru-kun calm down. Why would Inu-kun want your mate?"

"Because we use to travel together and she had a crush on me but I was to occupied with a dead bitch who finally went to hell when the jewel disappeared. Good thing to she was getting waaaay to possessive." Inuyasha said really fast causing everyone to look at him like he was crazy.

"What it's the truth that woman had no idea what the heck she wanted I kinda felt sorry for her. Oh well time to move on."

"Inuyasha why aren't you fighting yet." Kagome asked

"Because fighting always makes you sad and now since you're kinda like married to my brother it doesn't feel right and besides dads back."

"I didn't think you noticed me Inu-kun." Inu Tashio said opening his arms because Inuyasha was charging at him for a big hug but ended up pouncing him to the floor licking his face.

"You really are a puppy!" Kagome squealed, Inuyasha looked up with red across his face causing everyone to laugh even Sesshomaru.

"Oops I said that out loud didn't I." Kagome said also blushing.

"You two are like litter mates." Inu Tashio said laughing.

* * *

"Rin where are you?" Kagome yelled in her sleep, it had been like that for the past two nights, everyone, including Sesshomaru, was so worried about her they could barely sleep. The Lords and Ladies arrived shortly after Inuyasha, and his group. Kaede arrived just after the last Lord and since then everyone had been settling in. Everyone had a meeting earlier explaining what happened, the other Lords and Ladies were eager to help, but were also taken a back by the return of Inu Tashio. Lord Shinta didn't look like he minded too much. Him and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father are old friends so he was more then willing to believe he found a way back considering all the things he had been through with the twos' father. 

"Sesshomaru!" said demon heard his brother yell as he came storming into his room, Kagome woke up with the noise, and looked up at Inuyasha.

"What is it nii-chan?" She asked still sleeping.

"Kagome the j-jewels back, looks here is a piece." The words made Kagome snap wide-awake looking at the jewel.

"No that can't be. Do you think Naraku was never really gone and he was planning this the entire time, maybe he has Rin." She said looking at Sesshomaru.

"I don't know, perhaps but we must strategize before we do anything. We will wait for the other Lords and Ladies plans before doing anything to rational. Lets go Inu let us give Kagome her time." Sesshomaru said leaving with Inuyasha following him. He felt bad about saying that especially since it was Rin who was in danger but he had to think, he couldn't just use instincts that could get someone he loved killed.

"I will find you Rin with or with out them." Kagome whispered as they left.

"Kagome, how's your tail?" Inuyasha said, Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh with him. Kagome not only had a pair of inu ears but also a tail that wouldn't stop twitching and it even tripped her once or twice depending on if you believed her explanations on what happened.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, SIT!" She yelled

* * *

That's this chapter, I updated, again, wow I update a lot, I have no life, well I do I just ignore it. 

Inuyasha: Ya no life

Rissa: Kagome!

Kagome:SIT

Inuyasha & Sesshomaru:face plant the ground: Rissa you are soo going to die.

Inu Tashio:Lauging his ass off: Wow you have the puppies trained there Kagome-chan.

Inu yasha & Sesshomaru: What did you just call her?

:all hell is about to break loose:

Kagome: Guys its o.k. really he is going to be my father soon:doesn't do anything to calm the muts: SIT!

SHIPPOU: REVIEW SO WE CAN SAVE RIN! BAI BAI!

Revised, July 20, 2006 woah I got the date right – 4: 50 am


	7. What, Who, How?

This is a shorter chapter then I am used to writing so don't get mad. My mom was being weird about the computer she acts like she owns it when I own it. It's like why are you on this one when you have one upstairs. Its like hello I can be on this one if I want its not a law I can't.Anyway thanks for letting me complain. On with the fanfiction

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this then I wouldn't have to live with my family.

* * *

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said slightly tapping her shoulder trying to wake her up.

"Mmm" She signed sitting up, opening her eyes smiling.

"Good morning Sesshomaru. How are you?" She said stretching to get out of bed.

"I am fine Kagome. The other Lords and Ladies have decided what to do." Sesshomaru said.

"I just want her back I don't care how it happens as long as it happens, and she returns. Although I wish I could kill that sorry bastard for taking her." Kagome growled out.

"We will Kagome, we decided to bring the fight to Naraku like you suggested. Inuyasha and my father went to collect the rest of the jewel that Naraku does not have. When they get back the three of us are going to rescue Rin." Sesshomaru said sitting down.

"WHAT! DO YOU MEAN THE THREE OF YOU! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!" Kagome yelled stomping over to Sesshomaru.

"Rin is like a daughter to me there is no way in hell you are leaving me out!" Kagome yelled starting to growl.

"How dare you even think you will stop me from rescuing her. How could you think less much try to keep me here while you three go fight. I am going whether you allow it or not." She yelled. Sesshomaru stopped her pacing by grabbing here wrists and pulling her into his lap.

"Kagome." He ground out making her go silent.

"Rin is gone I will NOT risk losing you too. You will stay here until we return."

"But if I am here how will you protect me?" She said resting her head against his shoulder.

"How will I protect you?" She asked starting to shake.

"I need not your protection Kagome but your safety and I rather have you here then fight."

"But you, Inuyasha, and Inu Tashio will be there to protect me and I can help." Kagome said.

"Your not going to until I say yes are you." Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"Nope." Kagome said looking up.

"Alright you may go." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you!" Kagome screeched leaning foreword and kissing Sesshomaru on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you" She whispered into his ear.

"Aishiteru Kagome" Sesshomaru back, deepening the kiss.

"Dad! Sesshomaru and Kagome are making out!" Inuyasha said darting out of the doorway.

"Baka." Kagome sighed.

"Hai he is, we should go before we have an audience." Sesshomaru said standing up and setting Kagome down gently.

"Yeah." Kagome said walking out of the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the dining room to see all the Lords and Ladies talking to his father. Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kagome were playing a game. After they saw him they all calmed down and took their seats at the table.

"Good evening you all know why we are here, so let us begin." he said

"I believe you are aware that my charge Rin has been kidnap. Rainishii the demon that took her is believed to be working with Naruku. My mate Kagome wants them both dead and Rin returned safety. We will not sit here and plan. We will attack them to kill." Sesshomaru said

"When do we leave?" Lord Shinta cheered

"NOW!" Kagome said getting up to leave with everyone else in tow.

* * *

"Kagome do you know where you are going?"

"The God tree."

"Why?"

"That's where Naraku is."

"How do you know?"

"That's where I am suppose to die."

"WHAT?"

"I had a dream before I turned into an inu-

_Dream flash back_

_I was running through a forest to get to the bone eater's well. Naraku had just ambushed us after we defeated Rainishii, who had kidnapped Shippou. I had shot Naraku with an arrow and ran._

"_Inuyasha help me!" I yelled with Naraku right behind me. I shot off three arrows and kept going leaving Naraku screaming in agony. Right when the well was in front of me there was an explosion and I was thrown against the God tree. Sango and Miroku were walking through the clearing with horror struck faces when they saw me. Sango yelled when she saw Naraku come after me._

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running through the clearing trying to stop Naraku from killing me but it was to late._

_End Dream flash back._

"That is why you were acting strange."

"Yes Sesshomaru that is why I was acting weird I didn't want to lose everything like I do in my dreams." Kagome said while she held tight to Sesshomaru's back as she soared through the sky on the back of his inu form.

"Father, it's over here." Inuyasha called from the ground, pointing to God tree.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I am ready. I want Rin back no matter what." Kagome said jumping off of Sesshomaru and landing by the well.

"Kagome, what the hell you coulda have hurt yourself." Inuyasha yelled.

"I like the thrill." Kagome said.

"Very nice miko." Naraku said while clapping.

"You might have found me but I am ready for you. Rin kill her. Rainishii take your armies and kill them all." Naraku said.

"Rin your o.k." Kagome said relieved.

"Yes master." Rin said and with that, she was speeding off towards Kagome.

"Rin, Rin what are you doing? Snap out of it." Kagome yelled defending herself against Rin.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong with her?" Kagome asked

"That's not Rin Kagome. That's a demon." Sesshomaru said killing a group of demons with his tojiken.

"Haha you are very perceptive. That is Rin however nonetheless I changed her into a demon. She is now under my control. Now there is nothing you or your puppies can do miko." Naraku said.

"You bastard! You take my family, you hurt people I love and now this. You will die." Kagome said her eyes going Red. Everyone fighting went silent and froze. Kagome was enveloped is a mystic midnight blue power. She started charging after Naraku all thoughts of forgiving him again gone.

"Foolish miko you can not kill me. I am immortal to any attack." Naraku said

"I am not attacking you, idiot." Kagome yelled dispelling the power around her to Naraku surrounding him in it.

"Holy shit she's purifying him." Inuyasha said and every ones expression turned to one of shock.

"No you can't do that you're just a human." Naraku wailed

"I resent that I don't even think I am half." Kagome said baring her fangs.

"And as far as Rin, she is as normal a demon as I am now." Kagome yelled setting her power off, causing Naraku to be, completely engulfed, and purified, cursing the demon miko who ended his life.

"Is it over?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea Inu I think it is..." Kagome said before she fell.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru growled out as he caught her.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha panicked.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha take her home, The Lords, Ladies, and I will stay here to clean up." Inu Tashio said.

"Yes dad." The boys answered simultaneously. Sesshomaru transformed into his inu form and Inuyasha jumped onto his back with Kagome.

"Sesshomaru deal with it he is your brother for kami sake." Inu Tashio yelled at his eldest son's growling.

"Yes father." Sesshomaru said agitated.

"Inu Tashio I can't find the jewel from Naraku. It's gone." Lord Athrun said walking up behind Inu Tashio.

"That is peculiar, tell me are there any other demons around this area?"

"Yes Tashio" Lord Athrun said

"Find them, question them, and kill them. Am I understood?"

"Yes" Lord Athrun said turning to leave.

"Lady Kira will you please go get the healer Raina." Inu Tashio said

"Yes Tashio" She said leaving

"I need to kill Naraku's father before this happens again." Inu Tashio whispered to the wind.

"You mean it's not over master." Myoga said.

"No it is not over, and it won't be until Akitsu is dead. The irony of this story is: he was my best friend Myoga." Inu Tashio said,

"Oh master this is bad, very bad. He will come back soon. Kagome has the entire Shikon no Tama in her body. That's all he was waiting for; it's completion."

* * *

I am finally done. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want more? Answer it in the reviews please…………

Shippou: Why do the Lords and Ladies call Inu papa Tashio?

Sesshomaru: That kit is because Tashio means Great demon ruler and inu means dog so his name originally is Great dog demon ruler.

Shippou: O ok that makes sense. Can I just call him inu papa?

Inu Tashio: Yes Shippou you may call me Inu papa that is my name.

Inuyasha: REVIEW. We bite you know and you might not have all your fingers if ya don't

Kagome: Sit Inuyasha don't scare them like that.

Revised July 20 2006 5:04 am


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

* * *

**

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said creeping into Kagome's room, when he saw no one he snuck over to Kagome's bed. She had been asleep for a bout two days. He did not know what he was doing there he was just there.

"Kagome." He whispered his hand wiping her forehead off.

"I hate to admit it but you've done good. I mean even Sesshomaru is back to how he used to be. I liked him back then now he just wants to kill me. I know you can't hear me but I'm glad to be able to talk and not get insulted for it. You know the jewel; well I think it's inside you so I guess it's yours' now. "He said wiping her forehead once again and leaving as fast as he had come.

"Father when do you think she'll wake up. Inuyasha said in a bad mood.

"I do not know Inuyasha only time will tell." He said walking with his sons and Kirara through the castle. Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Keade. Kirara started growling and the boys froze.

"What is- wrong?" Inu Tashio finished after there was an aura flare in Kagome's wing of the castle.

"Inu Yasha!" Was wailed throughout the castle, as Shippou came barreling through the hallway.

"Kagome started shaking in her sleep muttering a name over and over like someone was hurting her." Shippou said frantically.

A growled 'What!' was all that let any trace of Inuyasha of Sesshomaru ever being there.

"Well let us go kit." Inu Tashio said walking towards the hallway the brothers flew through.

"Inu-papa?" Shippou squeaked

"Yes kit?"

"Is Okaa-san going to be o.k.?"

"Yes she will be fine." It is not going to hurt to give the kit hope.

While Inu Tashio and Shippou were walking down the hall Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were already in Kagome's room. When they arrived, she was shaking violently. Her aura, flaring around her. At first, both were unsure as to whether or not it would hurt them but after a while they realized it would not. After directed by the ever-calm Sesshomaru Inuyasha left to get a cold compress.

Sesshomaru sat by Kagome's side and tried to sooth her. You could tell by the look in his eyes, he was doing it all on instinct. He had no control only the urge to protect HIS pack. The only thought that could go through his mind was 'what is going on?' It could be interpreted many ways so he had a right to ask it.

"Sess catch" Inuyasha said throwing the cold wet rag at Sesshomaru. He was just about to leave when he picked up a name. Sesshomaru thinking he was delusional out right ask Inuyasha.

"You heard it as well." Sesshomaru said

"Uh-huh." Inuyasha answered

"Whose name is it she's saying?" Inuyasha wondered as Inu Tashio and Shippou walked in.

"Father who is Akitsu?" Sesshomaru said. Inu Tashio's features froze at his son's question.

He looked at his son with a blank look that slowly slide to one of being puzzled.

"Father" Sesshomaru called insistently.

"He was my old friend, Naraku's Father" Inu Tashio answered knowing his sons would only want the truth.

"Sesshomaru's she's waking up." Inuyasha called from the bedside.

"Mm Inuyasha." Kagome grumbled from the bed her eyes blurry

"Where' Sesshomaru?" She asked noting her surroundings. Sesshomaru was relieved she was awake. The only way you would know however is if you looked into his eyes. While his face showed indifference, his eyes showed relief.

"What happened?" She asked

"You fainted after your body absorbed the jewel." Sesshomaru offered. Kagome's face faltered between shock and in deep thought.

"And I'm guessing that now that we killed Naraku his father wants the jewel." She concluded aloud

"Where's Rin?" she said her head shooting up.

"She is safe with the monk and exterminator sleeping in the gardens." Sesshomaru answered

"When's Akitsu coming?" Kagome said again deep in thought.

"Five days tops." Inu Tashio answered

"How do we fight him?"

"I do not know Inu." Inu Tashio answered honestly.

"Well he wants the jewel so I'll give it to him." Kagome said

"What!?" The three inu shouted simultaneously

"And when I do I'll purify the bastard." She finished.

"O we thought you were just gonna let him have it." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha I am not that stupid." She yelled back.

Sesshomaru tried not to smirk at his mate, she was to smart for her own good it seemed; she had a lot of tact.

"Well I think we should attack him head on. I wouldn't want to risk your life." Miroku said from the doorway.

"Luckily for you only Miroku and I were a woke." Sango said walking into Kagome's room.

"Oops sorry, how's it going?" Kagome said smiling. Sango walked over to Kagome's bed and sat next to her.

"Fine Kagome but wouldn't you rather try the other method of killing Akitsu the one we were going to use on Naraku." Sango said tilting her head, Kagome looked confused at first then giggled.

"Okay"

"What are you two talking about?" Inuyasha asked

"Nothing just planning revenge a girls way." Kagome said

"Well as long as we are not on the receiving side of the revenge." Sesshomaru said he had been there and felt it before. The girls started giggling causing the eldest Inu sibling to just ignore them until they literally started plotting their revenge.

"O.k. now we disguise Kagome as a common demon and hide her powers. We lead Akitsu to a closed off area that has many mountains. Since Akitsu will have demons like Naraku most likely, we will start a fire and let their corpses burn and once Akitsu thinks it can't get any worse it will." Sango and Kagome said after a while.

"And how pray tell will it get worse." Sesshomaru said, my father nodding his head in agreement in the background.

"We're gonna kill him" Kagome said

"How are we gonna kill him Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Don't know we'll know when we get there. Though we should leave tomorrow so we can set the surroundings up and we become familiar with the territory by then he should be close." Kagome said

"Well then we will leave in the morning if you all will get to bed" Inu Tashio said and with that He, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou left while Sesshomaru stayed with Kagome.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing Kagome." Sesshomaru said standing there his inu beast acting childish for some reason, he had the oddest felling to run and jump into Kagome's embrace. He felt like a child again.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered. "Will you sleep with me, I want to be held. I'm really scared." She said looking down as she fiddled with her hands.

"Yes Kagome." Sesshomaru answered as he gently lay in her bed, she snuggled in to him and her breathing quickly evened out.

"I'll hold you till the ends of time." Sesshomaru whispered to a sleeping Kagome. He put himself to sleep. Only tomorrow would conduct the future.

Sesshomaru woke up a lone the next morning. It was late in the afternoon, which was odd because he usually did not sleep at all. He stood from the bed and walked through the castle intent on finding his mate. When he did, she was out in the gardens standing around playing with Rin and Shippou. Everyone else was scattered around, mostly preparing for our leave. Sesshomaru walked over to his brother and father.

"Father do you think this is the right thing to do?" he asked

"Honestly Sesshomaru. No I don't think any thing is right to do because I do not know how it will end, yet." He said pessimistically.

"What do you know that you're not telling us?" Sesshomaru asked

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled just noticing he was there, she ran and jumped landing in his arms, which lately have had a mind of their own.

"Good afternoon Rin." he said setting her down.

"Is it true!? Is it true are we leaving from the castle again. Rin thinks this will be fun." She said animatedly.

"Man Rin, no wonder Sesshomaru never talks. He never gets a chance between you, Jaken, and Inuyasha." Kagome said whole-heartedly from where she was standing. Rin looked guilty until almost everyone except Shippou who did not get it laughed, and Sesshomaru, that was until Inuyasha came up behind him and tweaked him ears, why did he have to be an inu this was shameful.

"Omigod I need a camera Sesshomaru's laughing! I think I might pass out." Kagome said, also laughing. Sesshomaru just stood there with a stoic look on his face after the tweaking of his ears ceased.

"Oh yes it is just hilarious." he said, which made everyone laugh even harder.

"Oh when are we leaving again?" Shippou chimed in. Kagome stopped and thought for a moment and then the most evil of smirks landed on her face.

"Now." She said as soon as the words left her mouth everyone silenced and the serious aura in the air could scare someone. Miroku silently stood bring Sango with him and helping Kaede. Shippou and Rin ran to their parents, Inuyasha stood by Sesshomaru and Kirara transformed. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede rode on Kirara. While Sesshomaru held Rin and Shippou with Kagome also riding on his back.

"So where are we going again?" Kagome asked me.

"We are going to mount Hiei." Sesshomaru said gliding through the sky.

"O.k. Wow look at the view!" Kagome said holding tight to my fur and looking down over our lands.

"And it is all ours," Sesshomaru said

"Wow Really Sessho?" She asked amazed

"Yes Kagome really." he said as she started to fall asleep. It was a good day to mount Hiei she was better asleep.

Kagome woke up on Sesshomaru's boa. When she realized what her surroundings were she stood and walked around. Everything that Sango and her had planned was set up.

"Aw they set it up with out me." Kagome said to no one in particular considering she was all-alone. Kagome walked out side and saw everyone around the fire it was kind of cute. Inuyasha, Shippou, and Rin were all cuddled up together sleeping. Sango was lying against a sleeping Miroku with Kirara cuddled up against her chest. She was guessing Kaede was in the other hut. Sesshomaru was in a tree looking at the empty sky probably staying up to protect the human Inuyasha.

"What changed Sesshomaru?" She asked snapping him out of his revere. He looked over to Inuyasha and she nodded.

"I don't even know why we fought in the first place. I didn't like what I was becoming, besides my father once asked me if I had something to protect. Back then I was to foolish and self absorbed to know what he meant. Although now I know, He meant Inuyasha, and I didn't realize that until Rin." He said as Kagome finished climbing into his lap.

"So tomorrow I think." she said, as she smelt the air.

"So it seems." Inu Tashio said from beneath us. Scaring Kagome to the point she yelped.

"Father leave nee-chan alone." Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep. Inu Tashio chuckled before falling to the ground to rest comfortably against the tree.

"It's going to be a long battle when the sun rises." He said; Kagome nodded her head against Sesshomaru's chest before trying to fall back asleep.

She woke up to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shaking her from a nightmare.

"Kagome what's wrong?" They asked simultaneously.

"Nothing just a nightmare." she answered

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru growled

"Nothing more Sesshomaru just a night mare." Kagome answered jumping down from the tree,

"Hey Sesshomaru. I can land on my own two feet!" She said as he caught her in mid-air then gently put her down. He merely glared before walking away. Today was the day, the day Akitsu comes. We've fought so many demons, and other shard hunters to get where we are now, but what are we here for? To fight a war, to stop a different war, for the jewel. We're using violence to protect something that only causes pain. Why does this jewel exist? Why do people fight over it, humans and demons alike? Kagome wished she could just make it disappear.

"Kagome Get down!" Sango yelled before said girl was on the ground, Hiraikotsu swinging right above her head.

'So it begins…'

Revised 11/21/06


	9. Chapter 9

O.k. Hello, Here's a short chapter for the Christmas season since; I can't give you anything for Christmas I give you this chapter.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY MY REVIEWERS!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inu-Yasha.

* * *

"Kagome get back down!" Sango yelled as Hiraikotsu came back. Why was she always in the middle of these things? There were demons everywhere. Why didn't any one sense them? Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were claw deep in blood with corpses lying all around them. They were back to back fighting the onslaught of demons that had formed a circle around them. Sango and Miroku were fending off demons while riding on Kirara, with Inu Tashio aiding them in the air.

"Why are you just standing there?" Inuyasha yelled drawing tetsaiga, letting go of the wind scar.

"The miko is probably scared stiff." Akitsu said slightly silencing the fighting for a moment. Most demons only ceased fighting to bow.

"Order among demons." Miroku whispered. Akitsu stood levitating in the air nodding to his entourage for them to continue their battle. It began again, demons screams piercing the air as the three inus fought side by side against another wave of demons. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were being over powered, which is why Kagome was fighting one-on-one with Akitsu.

"So here's the wench that killed my son. I have to say I'm surprised. I did not think my son was so weak as to lose to you. A woman no less." Akitsu shouted trying to kick Kagome against her head which she blocked with her arm, throwing her leg up to nail him in his stomach, sending him flying a crossed the clearing into a pond of water.

"You insolent wench!" He screeched getting up. Snickers could be heard from the three inus pushing the waves of demons to their death. This only fueled Akitsu's anger. He started lashing out like a wild demon not even caring if his aim hit its mark, Kagome. Between blocking and feinting Kagome didn't have an opportunity to attack,

"So this is all the little miko has, I felt pity for my son, but now I just feel shame." Akitsu said getting sloppier with his attacks. Masses of demons were closing in on the two again only this time Kagome didn't think the others would be able to hold them off.

-**_Thubump_**-

"What was that?" Kagome whispered to herself causing Akitsu and everyone else to throw a questioning look at her.

"Let," one voice said

"Us," A second said

"_Help," _said a third

"_You." _finished a fourth.

Kagome hesitated looking at everyone. It was for their sake even if she didn't know what was going on.

"How?" she asked back as everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Give"

"_Us"_

"_Your"_

"_Soul" _They said and Kagome froze. Her soul. She'd die. Would she really give her life to save them? She thought as she looked over the battlefield below her as almost everyone she loved was cornered and torn apart. Would she be selfish and let them die or would she give up her life to let them live. If she did this it would be permanent perhaps but it's for them. They'll die if she didn't. It's all for them. She'd do it for them, for him.

"I…agree." Kagome said, nothing happened. Akitsu continued looking at her strangely and Kagome could feel two sets of inu eyes on her. The battle continued around Akitsu and her. Corpses littering the ground. Blood and burning could be smelled in the air, and screams could be heard from demons perishing because they were unfortunate enough to go up against the three inus.

"I AGREE!" she yelled even louder with confidence fueling her voice. The fighting silenced and everyone looked directly at Kagome, not even their harsh glances dimmed her confidence.

"Agree to what?" Inuyasha asked before a scream ripped through the air. Everyone stood and stared as Kagome's screams continued to pierce the air. Her body felt as if someone was piercing her from the inside out, as if some thing was forcing itself out. Strange and stronger it grew before she yelled until her voice faded and everything went black.

* * *

I meant for this to be the last chapter but I had no motivation to write the ending I wanted. So I am gonna be mean and make you wait muhahaha. I'll continue this soon. I am going TO REVISE THIS WHOLE STORY pretty soon. Hopefully it will be better.

Revised July 20 2006 5:17 am


	10. Chapter 10

KONNICHI WA! It's like 7am I've been writing this since six anyway enjoy this REALLY short chapter

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu Yasha.

* * *

**

Uncontrollable. That's the only way to describe how Kagome fought. Everyone looked on in awe, as first her body was wretched with screams then as quickly as it had begun it ended and now she stood there glowing. Taking a breather as her enemy rose to his feet again, barely keeping stable as he swayed from side to side the onslaught of attacks Kagome sent to him draining him slightly. Taking one final breath of air Akitsu rushed forward as Kagome did the same. They both met half way as Kagome extended her claws, and as they glowed pink she slashed them through Akitsu numerous times watching as certain parts of the monster in front of her were purified. Attack after attack Kagome struck Akitsu repeatedly her speed something that could only be envied as she disappeared and reappeared behind her opponent in a blink of an eye. Her strength something that only few could obtain, and even fewer possessed. Kagome pressed on fighting to win the battle using every ounce of energy she had against Akitsu, but eventually when she pushed he pushed back with just as much force. It was almost as if she was fighting a mirror. If she raised her power so did he, and if she became weak so did he. They were even till the end, but the one thing Akitsu didn't have that Kagome knew she could use against him was the purification within her body. As Akitsu drew back his claws and hit a weak spot in her defense, Kagome went flying across the clearing, her chest heaving as blood dripped quickly down her front. Raising his claws to his mouth and licking the blood from them Akitsu smiled.

"It seems the miko has lost her will, and here I thought those screams of pain from you had a meaning. I suppose it was just a front to scare me. Well you wench if you haven't noticed yet. It hasn't, and won't work. Prepare yourself; you shall suffer the same fate as my son." Akitsu yelled rushing after Kagome as the miko tried desperately to stand. When she was finally able to she held her chest and with another ear piercing yell tapping into all the power she had left unleashing it. This was for her family, her friends, people all over the world that were and are innocent. This was it he would die even if it meant she would to.

"You'll die before me Akitsu even if I end up following you." Kagome yelled as she pushed herself and her energy towards him. The entire area lit up in a blinding white light, and as far as the light stretched the two screams could be heard as their owner's bodies were pushed to the limit and beyond. The two forces hit and it was like two impenetrable forces going against each other. Neither would let up, shaking the area around them. The louder the screams became the stronger the energy, and as Akitsu's scream died down, Kagome's power won over absorbing everything it touched. As the energy subsided everything was quiet and Kagome stayed suspended in the air her body being consumed by energy, all anyone could do was watch as she was completely absorbed. Everyone could hear what was going on and everyone could hear the conversation. It was just a matter of not being able to help.

"_You_"

"_Need_"

"_To_"

"_Choose."_

"Choose what? You said if I gave you my soul, you would give me power. I agreed, I thought you were suppose to take my soul." Kagome said or rather thought, her mouth didn't move and neither did her body, but everyone heard it as if she was speaking.

"When" 

"_We_"

"_Say_"

"_Choose_"

"_We_"

"_Mean_"

"_To_"

"_Choose_"

"_A_"

"_Life_"

"_Shall_"

"_You_"

"_Stay_"

"_Here_"

"_Or_"

"_Return_"

"_To_"

"_How_"

"_You_"

"_Once_"

"_Were_?" They asked, as Kagome's voice rang through the air everyone waited in suspense. Was Kagome going to stay with them? If she chose this life would she still be the same Kagome?

"So I have do give up my human soul or my demon soul?" She asked

"_Correct." _

"_If you choose to stay as a demon you will keep your child and your memory, however if you wish to return to your human world. You will lose your child and your memory."_ One of them said, Sesshomaru looked wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. His mate was to choose a life with her human family, or the one she had made. She could go home and never have to worry about violence or demons again; surely she would pick the latter. It was just a matter of time.

"I choose to be free and to live, which means I wish to be home." Kagome said, and her body started to gradually lower to the ground as the group ran towards her, Sesshomaru caught her in his arms. His heart breaking as he realized what those words meant she would be leaving, as cold as people believed him to be she changed that, which now meant he had a weakness. The one weakness he told himself he would never have. They all stood there in silence knowing what Kagome had said and what it meant for them.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered opening her eyes to a blur of silver and white. She looked around slowly her eyes coming into focus, she smiled slightly at her mate, and her friends. Leaning back into Sesshomaru's arms she whispered something that only he could hear.

"Finally, I am home."

* * *

I will have an epilogue alright. I just couldn't figure how to put it in here, and I really hope that was a good ending but just wait about a week and you shall have you last chapter dundundunda lol JA 


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu Yasha.**

Yes, this was long over due. Here you are. Cheers!

* * *

"Seinu get back here!!" Kagome yelled as she chased the inu through the castle. Said inu cub stopped short before crashing into Sesshomaru as the inu lord turned from the corner.

"Father!" The cub wailed hiding in his father's attire. "Mother's trying to kill me." Sesshomaru raised one sculpted eyebrow slightly, his arms wrapping around Kagome.

"And why, pray tell would she be trying to do that?" He asked amused. Kagome merely huffed, as she nuzzled into her mated chest, her son making a run for it.

"I don't know, you made me forget but I know it was something. By the way where's the other runt?" Kagome asked tracing the mark on Sesshomaru's neck as said other son walked, or rather ran right passed them. A tall female inu running after him as she hollered obscenities that were fit for her uncle Inuyasha, Kagome merely sighed at her children. After almost eleven years she had given up.

"Kakina! Don't kill your brother, only maiming!!" Kagome yelled, drawing a chuckle from the inu holding her, as she got a 'thanks mom' from the inu being chased. She just smiled sedated as she leaned back against Sesshomaru.

"That's my job. I'm mom. I'm on no one's side." She giggled at her philosophy. Sesshomaru mentally rolling his eyes at his mate as he swooped her into his arms bridal style. She squealed and threw her arms around his neck smiling happily.

"So do you think Taimaru is going to kill me for allowing his sister to maim him?" Kagome asked, her fingers twirling Sesshomaru's hair as he carried her, he shrugged and they heard a howl from the other side of the castle before giggle could be heard, and Kagome guessed she had the answer to her question.

She lay her head on Sesshomaru's chest as he carried her, and when they left the castle corridors, Kagome started to get wary as to where they were going. But she didn't say anything, usually Sesshomaru had reason behind what he was doing, when they came to a clearing she hadn't been to in almost sixteen years she buried her face against his neck, and licked the mark there, a small mewl escaping her lips, a smile on her lips. He set her down and she walked over to where the well had once been, and still was, just more decomposed and old.

Kagome smiled as she ran her hand over the old wood, different scents coming alive as she trailed her hand around the entire well. She turned her tear filled smile to Sesshomaru who inclined his head towards her. Her ear twitched and she turned just as a squeal hit the clearing to see Miroku and Sango with their little ones. Sesshomaru almost smirked, he didn't know if his mate could hold her tears any longer as she scooped the two children into her arms, before turning again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and a second voice shouted, and then a third and before long her name was being shouted through the clearing as friends she had met through the years showed their faces.

"Koga! Gingi! Inuyasha, wait I see you almost every week but still!!" she hugged him tightly, "Keide," she hugged the very old woman gently, "Ayame!" She hugged the girl then giggled when she got the scent of Koga off of her, "Ne, you finally got him?" she asked and the girl blushed a dark crimson.

"Well you got the handsomer of the two," She whispered back and Kagome blushed, but giggled with Ayame, Sesshomaru hearing this couldn't help but smile and Inuyasha nudged him, then Koga nudged Inuyasha, and then there was a resounding thud as Inuyasha hit the floor.

Kagome turned and scratched her neck, continuing to talk merrily with Ayame as if she had nothing to do with it. That alone had almost the entire group cracking a smile or smirk. That is until Inuyasha noticed the beads on Sesshomaru's neck and decided to get some pay back for the small smirk in his face.

"Ne, Kagome. How come Sesshomaru didn't go down he has beads too?" Kagome smirked and turned an evil eyed glint at her mate.

"Oh those, they only respond to; bad boy." She was right to Sesshomaru hit the ground harder then Inuyasha ever did. The mutt couldn't help but laugh at his unfortunate older brother.

"You're going to pay for that Kagome." Sesshomaru said calmly as he stood slowly the spell still not wearing off.

"Yea, well last time you said that…well no wait every time you said that one of the runts were born." Kagome shook her head and backed away from her mate and ran over to her adopted brother, pointing an accusing finger at Sesshomaru.

"I love you, I honestly do, but lets wait a little while longer!" Inuyasha only chuckled softly as he hid Kagome before everyone in the clearing besides Inuyasha and Sesshomaru whispered: runts. Kagome beamed, jumping out from behind Inuyasha.

"No, now…hey where are Sango and Miroku?" She asked, completely stopping herself. She heard someone giggle and turned before her eyes lit up. There were children standing in the clearing, two boys and a girl. Kagome was about to say something when a hand reach forward and rested on the oldest of the boys shoulder. Kagome followed the hand to its owner and smiled in tears.

"Miroku!!"

"Don't forget me, they are mine you know." Sango said as she walked forward holding a small bundle in her arms. Kagome ran forward and gently hugged Sango, careful of the Fourth child in her arms.

"What are their names?" Kagome asked, and the others just watched on in comfortable silence.

"Well this little girl, the one her brothers are always so fiercely protecting," Sango giggled "is Yuumi, who is eleven sea- years old. These two," Sango ruffled the tallest boy's hair fondly as Miroku seemed to be holding her up, "are Kiyoshi who is fifteen, and Yukio who is thirteen. And don't forget this little one here, her name in Takara and she was just born, two seasons ago." Sango said, and she made a little face at the little girl who squealed and pulled lightly on her mother's hair.

"They look exactly like you two," Kagome swoon looking the three kids she could see over, and it was true, Yuumi had her mother's long hair, and her father's eyes, while her brothers seemed to have the exact opposite. Sango couldn't help but blush at the close scrutiny causing her husband to chuckle.

"You know what! You are all invited to dinner at the castle or whatever it is because by Sesshomaru's growl I can tell I forgot again." Kagome said, slightly embarrassed. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Sesshomaru.

"Excuse us." He said and dragged her away from the group, his eye twitching slightly until he saw the pout on her lips.

"Fine but only tonight. Wait," he pulled her arm gently when she tried to go back to the group, and laced one hand into her hair.

"I told you you'd pay." He said before he leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue coming out to trace her bottom lip as she mewled and opened her mouth for him, but all he did was pull away.

"You have guest. Don't keep them waiting," he taunted, she pouted and stomped her foot but nodded and skipped back over to them, a fine blush marring her features.

"Alright! Whose ready to go!?" She cheered, and was disappoint that Gingi stepped forward a bit put out.

"Kagome, I would like to come, but I must return to make sure mother is alright." He said unsure, his hands fiddling with his shirt the entire time he spoke.

"That's okay Gingi and next time we'll come and visit you. That way we can visit your mother…as well." Kagome said, a bright smile on her face. Although as Sesshomaru watched her, his heart fell inside his stoic mask because he knew other wise.

"Thank you Kagome, I'll see you when our paths cross again then." Gingi said as he turned and left. Koga rolled his eyes. A wolf could only stay still for so long.

"So we're going now, right?" He yelped when he was smacked across the back of the by Ayame. Inuyasha was laughing as Kagome nodded.

"Yes, we're going now, do you all know where we're going?"

"Yea, the Eastern Lands right? Koga said as ever one else nodded their agreement as to where they knew they were going.

"Alright then, lets go."

"Kirara! Yuki, Sora!" Sango called, and three look a like three tails came out from behind the bush the family had also came from.

"I was wondering how you had gotten her." Sesshomaru said.

"Us walk? Never. Come on boys, follow your mother and I, this is territory you've never been in."

"Yes father," The two boys answered.

"Sora," Kiyoshi called softly and the three tailed ran over to the boy transforming on its way. Kiyoshi climbed on easily.

"Yuki come here girl!" Yuumi squealed and Yukio rolled his eyes but stood there as the three tailed ran over and transformed. He tried to help his sister on to the cat but she pouted and wouldn't have a word of it.

"I can do it myself big brother!" Yukio held up his hands and backed a way a little, but only enough so that if she fell, he would be able to catch her.

"Koga, I want kids." Ayame whispered to him, causing the usual bold and unaffected youkai to choke on nothing and look wide eye at her. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who had heard her, who were suppressing their snickers. Kagome had walked over to Sesshomaru and pouted slightly, and the Inu had resisted the urge to roll his eye as he transformed into other form, Kagome jumping on his back and burying her face in his fur.

"Last one there's egg eater!!" Kagome squealed as Sesshomaru took off. The others soon following.

* * *

"You miss them?" Kagome's hand clenched in the fur she lay against and she felt herself sink further into it.

"Yea, but it was my decision to stay here with you. They would be happy for me." Kagome said, turning her face into the fur as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Kagome, you will see them again, you will live a very long life. You are no normal girl, you are a demon, and my mate which means you will live as long as I do." Sesshomaru said gently as their home came into view.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Seinu! Taimaru, Kakina we have guests!!" Kagome yelled as soon as Sesshomaru had landed. They technically didn't have guests yet, but Kagome knew it would take a while for her voice to be heard through out the castle. It didn't take as long as she thought though and Inu Taisho was in their wake with a small smirk on his lips.

"Quite a handful if I do say so myself." Sesshomaru turned and scoffed before Kagome landed a solid punch to his arm.

"Yea they arm, thanks for watching them dad." Kagome said,

"Uncle Inu!!!" the kids shouted in unison running towards him happily, slowing down as they noticed the other scents coming towards them.

"How many guests do we have?" Taimaru asked, his brother sniffing the air as he had just done.

"Enough." Kagome answered laughing lightly as Sango and the rest came into view on the three three-taileds.

"Hey mom, who are they?" Kakina asked, as she stood closer to her father, partially hiding behind him. As the three cats landed Sango gaped as Miroku helped her down.

"They're yours?" She whispered in awe, looking at the three demons that looked so much like Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded and put her hand on Seinu's shoulder.

"This one's Seinu, he's eleven and his devious twin brother Taimaru is right there." Kagome said.

"The one using me as a shield is Kakina, she would be fifteen." Sesshomaru said looking down at his daughter with a smirk, she pouted and pushed against him, leaning on him like a wall, her arms crossed over her chest as she pouted.

"You weren't suppose to tell them," She pouted; Kagome rolled her eyes and motion excitedly for every one to follow her.

"Come on, it's dinner time and you're all welcome to stay." She said happily.

The evening commenced, Kagome smiling softly at Sesshomaru every now and then as she watched her children and her friend's children play and talk over dinner, and as she shared stories with Sango old and new. It was almost as if things had never changed, except for the little bundles of joys that made themselves known when Inuyasha was shaking rice out of his hair.

* * *

That was long over do. It still doesn't fell complete. But atlas it is.

**-Shrugs- **I'll end up revising some chapters, so please come back to read it!


End file.
